Under the covers
by The Silent Insomniac
Summary: Chibimon hogs the blankets before sleeping. That normally wouldn't be a problem for Daisuke if he wasn't so hyper and playful all the time. This story just happens to be one of the more embarrassing ones. One-shot.


**Author's notes:**

[1] Word count: 1,171 according to MS Word.

[2] Another short story by the Silent Insomniac. How did this one come about? Well, I was writing the rewrite for my 10th chapter, and in one of the new scenes, I was trying to go for a flashback that delved into the "immaculate reputation of humanity", i.e. our species' tendency to help those in need arising from the desire to see someone happy.

Set within a few days of the 2004 Indian Tsunami, the flashback was supposed to be a VERY tender conversation. A short dialogue between Daisuke and Veemon (as Chibimon). The kind of scene that makes you go "awwwww that's so f*cking cuuuuute" until Daisuke throws you out for ruining a sweet partner-to-partner bonding while Veemon blushes from the sudden attention.

...or until you realize the purposes of the scene were to: (a) add a stark contrast to the events happening in the main story; and (b) narrow the gap between _The Interloper_ canon and the real world - _our _real world - in order to emphasize the theme of realism and the power of real life events to influence works of fiction, whether it be fanwork or an original creation.

But nope! Instead, Chibimon freakin' hijacked my hands, bugging my head with useless details that just **kept **coming out and out and out of my fingers until somehow - some-effing-how! - I ended up with the piece of crap you're about to read. Although to be honest, toying around with Daisuke has been pretty fun, and thanks to this side mission I underwent a period of self-reflection and came to an epiphany: I finally understand why people tease me! At work, even! (Call me an idiot for just noticing it now after so many years weeee~)

Anyway, I've been rambling, and if you haven't skipped this already, then out of courtesy for your time I will end [2] right here.

[3] Here we go! :D

* * *

><p>Chibimon snuggled in the queen-sized bed, hopping in and twisting around the blankets until he was wrapped in a cotton cocoon, snug and comfortable.<p>

"H-hey, don't just hog the blanket! There's enough room for both of us in there."

The small dragon opened one eye and closed it, taking no notice.

Daisuke Motomiya stomped his foot, clad in a pair of pajamas Chibimon knew was cobalt underneath the light. (The teen had just turned it off.) "Grrr! Why do we go through this **every **night?"

Chibimon opened one eye again. This time he spoke. "Because you _loooooove_ me."

"That's got nothing to do with this." The Child of Miracles took the goggles off and settled it on the bedside desk. He laid himself down on the bed and tugged at the mass of warmth enveloping his digital half. "Now gimme!"

Chibimon opened one eye for the last time. He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Make me, Daisuke. Beh! Ahaha!"

The Chosen Child reached for the Baby digimon, who felt his hands' approach and flew inside the cocoon. "No cheating!"

"Little git," he swore, diving through the tiny hole. "When I get my hands on you I'll—aha!" Daisuke felt something akin to warm leather and coiled his fingers around it, only for it to slip through his gasp.

"Heeheehee," giggled Chibimon. "Almost got meeeee."

Someway, somehow, the digimon found his way onto Daisuke's head, sitting on top of his hair. The teen moved his hands to catch him, but to his dismay, they were entangled underneath the blankets.

"And for your futile efforts," the digimon gave a mock applause, leaning down to stare into Daisuke's russet eyes. "Here's your consolation prize!" He presented his human half with a long, slimy lick from the forehead down.

Granted, it would've been better and more hilarious had he done it as Veemon, but he was not in his Child form for sensible reasons, one of them being the fact Daisuke was not in danger. Regardless, it did nothing to stifle the mocking laughter speeding out his mouth.

"Eeeeeewww! Now I have to wash my face again—

"No need!" babbled the digimon. "I'll do it for you and I swear, I **won't** miss a spot."

"'Do it' for me? What do you—oh no. Ohhhh no. No, no, no!"

Unfortunately, Chibimon had clung to his face and began "washing" it to his heart's content, playfully and affectionately sliding his tongue up Daisuke's face again and again, occasionally nipping him like a puppy, letting loose mischievous and childish giggles for every jolt and yelp coming from him. He gagged in surprise and disgust, and it failed to stifle the amusement.

"Dammit, you know I hate it—when you—fu—argh, why do—why do you DO this?"

Chibimon's tail was wagging. "BECAUSE IT'S **FUN**!"

Then he did it one more time, just as Daisuke's hands finally slinked through the traps in the tightly-packed maze of cotton and wrenched the blue dragon off his face, holding him down in place while Daisuke pulled his head free. "FRESH AIR!" he screamed. "THANK GOODNESS!"

At that moment, Jun Motomiya burst through the door. Chibimon did not see her come in, nor did he bear witness to the "horrible green puke covering her face" (Daisuke's words, not his), for he was still trapped underneath the pile of covers.

"DAISUKE! Some **people** are trying to get some sl"—Click.—"Yuck, what's all that gunk dripping from your face?"

Chibimon muffled his snickers. This was **exactly** the moment he was hoping for.

"Uh, facial wash?"

"Some facial wash. I can smell it from here! **Disgusting**. Like spoiled mayonnaise or something. That is **not **gonna help your acne prob—what're you doing with your hands?"

"I was just getting ready for bed, Jun."

Chibimon felt Daisuke's fingers pinch his cheeks, nails digging into the skin. Hard. "Mmmnh." Oh he was going to get revenge for that!

"Getting ready for bed my lousy butt." Jun's feet advanced several steps to the bed. "I better not find a picture of that Hikari girl in there." Chibimon could barely see the shadow her arms cast on the blanket.

"I'm over her!"

"Oh yes, like your sulking face said so when her and Takeru's digimon classes went up on JNN."

Silence. Chibimon knew Daisuke well enough to know he was blushing and fuming at the same time.

"Oooooh, wait until I see what you're hiding in there. When mom and dad learn—hey, get your stinking face away from me!"

"You can't just—

"Yes I can, 'Dorksuke'! As your older sister I have the right to know my little brother's"—the covers finally came off, revealing Chibimon underneath.

The dragon squinted from the sudden brightness, though he did not let it or Jun Motomiya's face (it **really **looked like a film of green vomit that smelled curiously like perfume) dampen his spirits. "Hi?" he waved, smiling and shutting his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw Jun staring back and forth, from Daisuke to Chibimon to Daisuke and the other way around. "A, ah…" she stammered, putting two and two together.

The slime on his face.

Chibimon under the covers, held in her brother's palms.

Daisuke pretending nothing happened, trying to push her away.

"Ahhhh…" The redhead let out a sigh and released the covers, trooping towards the exit. "I did not see any of that," she whispered, out of Daisuke's hearing but well within the range of Chibimon's sharp ears.

Both digimon and human watched Jun turn at the door. Before she shut it, "Daisuke. If you need help moving on from her, I can always introduce you to my—

"Just go."

"If you're seen making out with Chibimon like that, there's no telling what other people—

"Leave me alone!"

The elder Motomiya rolled her eyes. "Fine, geez. Here I was thinking I could be a big sister for once."

"Jun."

She stopped, eyes transfixed on Daisuke.

"Don't tell our parents."

A grin broke out on her face. "Yeah, like they need to know a certain someone is developing a fetish for snogging a little blue dragon."

Daisuke glared daggers at Chibimon. "I'll get you for this one day, you hear?"

But he wasn't listening. The instant Jun closed the door and shut the light after her, Chibimon broke into squeals and squeals of laughter, ignoring his partner's vow of great justice. "MMMF! And she thought—she thought you were—and I were—HAHA!"

"Not. Funny."

* * *

><p>Daisuke had finally fixed the bed and both he and his digimon partner were underneath.<p>

"At last," he whispered. "Now I can get some shuteye." The Child of Miracles, eyes shut, reached back to pluck Chibimon from his side and—

Wait, where **was** he?

Where'd he go?

Then his hands found the small dragon lying in front of him, too awake to even yawn. "C'mon, let's sleep."

But Daisuke's partner wanted to tease him more. "Awww, aren't you gonna kiss me good night?"

"Chibimon…"

"Mwah mwah mwaaahhh!"

"…GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's notes:<span>**

[4] What happens next? I have a few guesses myself. One, Daisuke takes off his shirt and ties it around Chibimon's muzzle to gag him. Problem solved. Two, He threatens to take away Chibimon's secret chocolate stash under the bed and hand it over to Upamon or an equally voracious digimon. Three, a crazy idea: Daisuke goes to the kitchen pretending to do a number one, spreads a little wasabi or a stronger spice on his face (acne breakouts be damned!) and see what happens. *evil grin*

I would personally go for #2 first, though.

Follow-up: there's a fourth option. Chibimon stops teasing Daisuke, finally lies down... only to ask him what a fetish is. XD

[5] Since I enjoy linking my shorts to the main story (_The Interloper_), where is the connection here? Ahhh, you'd have to have at least read _Being Famous_ (my two-shot and more importantly, a failed attempt in writing a satirical parody on the shipping wars, employing a new writing style, all while shooting a glimpse into the backstory of my project) to see it, as I've yet to reach the flashback arc.

[6] The nickname "Dorksuke" was taken from OneLonelyPickle's "Ev0"digimon fic and acts as a reference. I found it so damn appropriate I just HAD to use it. :D BTW! SHAMELESS PLUG - read that damn fic! OLP's story may have just started, **but I see potential!** ^^


End file.
